What Love Has Done To A Man
by Lady Shizu
Summary: Love can make a man do crazy things. That also applies to Itachi when he had to rescue the woman he loves after what he had saw on the news that day.


**I posted this one earlier this year. There were several mistakes that had to be fixed.  
**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"This sucks. We should have been at the bar drinking, checking out women, but no. We have to be on guard duty."

"I agree. Many times I have told him not to do it, but does he listen?"

"I would not be surprised."

All of a sudden, screams were heard, and the two men took a deep breath.

"It was nice knowing you."

"Me, too."

Uchiha Itachi was on a rampage. One by one, he killed them. Screams filled the air as he sliced their bodies with his katana, blood gushing out of their fatal wounds. He had no sympathy. Whoever was in his way had fallen by his blade, but what had caused him to act in such a manner?

Flashback

"_Uchiha-sama, turn on the television, quickly!"_

"_This better be worth my time. You know what will happen, do you, Deidara?"_

"_Yeah, Uchiha-sama."_

_He reached for the remote on his desk and pressed the button. Automatically, it showed the news. What he saw, he was silent. Itachi didn't pay attention to the reporter. He only focused on the image being played in front of his eyes._

_A woman was walking in a downtown district when a SUV pulled up beside her. Two men got out of the vehicle and proceeded to grab her. The woman struggled to break free, but the two men manage to drag her inside the SUV. Once they close the door, it sped off down the street._

"_Cousin, are you all right?"_

_The temperature went down in the office. Those who were in the room felt a deadly aura radiating from him._

"_Itachi?"_

_His gaze quickly snapped to the one who said his name. In a flash, he slammed him against the wall._

"_First name basis I see, Shisui?"_

"_I'm sorry, but…"_

"_Finish that sentence and you will see what will happen. You are to address me as 'Uchiha-sama.' Only one person calls me by my name. You should know that by now."_

_Itachi released his cousin and made his way towards the door._

"_Where are you going, Uchiha-sama?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?"_

End Flashback

His cousin is an idiot. Didn't he know why he was doing this? What happened to the woman was enough for him to explode. Seeing the love of his life taken in broad daylight has cause him to be like this. Who is the woman in question, you ask?

Inuzuka Hana is the object that runs in Itachi's mind. Not a day has passed when he didn't think about her. To do so is taboo. He would live for her. He would die for her. Only a select few knew of his feelings for Hana. Everyone else sees him as a tyrant, just like his father.

The way her hair flows on a windy day, that is if it weren't tied, and how he would drive by her job every Monday through Friday on his way to work just to see her open her animal clinic was enough for him to last throughout the day. If not, he would send her flowers. Sure, her name have both meanings, nose and flower. To him, she would smell like one. A perfect name for her. Yes, it is.

Even though he seems cold with a 'I don't give a you-know-what attitude', underneath it all, Itachi has a good heart. It was only reserved for Hana (also his mother. He loves his mother so much not to make her cry, let alone angry)**. **Like the others, he should have hated her. He couldn't. How could you hate the one you love, especially being the daughter of your clan's enemy? That's right. Itachi Uchiha fell in love with the enemy's daughter.

The Inuzuka clan were territorial, he remembered. Her father ruled the southern part of Konoha. Anything that was off was to be alerted to him. Hana's father was a man no one should not dare to mess with if they want to live. Cross him and die. No ifs, ands, or buts. He will kill you in an instant. He has no patience when it comes to things, with the exception of his wife and children.

Both clans couldn't stand one another. Blood was shed. Lives were lost. It was like a war. No one knows how it all began, but he sure remembered how he fell in love with Hana.

It was six years ago when he had to pick up his brother from high school. When he arrived, Sasuke and another boy were fighting outside of the school. He rushed over to split them up as the other students cheered. After grabbing Sasuke by the arm, the other boy was being pulled from his ear. That's when he saw her. It was only later from what Sasuke told him did he learn her name.

Sucks, doesn't it? Out of all of the women, he had to fall in love with the Inuzuka princess. It was like some twisted Romeo and Juliet without the suicide. His love for her grew into an obsession. Just seeing her being kidnapped in broad daylight has caused him to think he was weak. He was going to change that.

Itachi made it to the main room. Kicking the door down, he saw Hana tied to a chair, blindfolded and gagged. His eyes were red as he saw the scene in front of him. Next to her was a man holding a gun pointing to her head.

"Well, well, well. It's about time you have come, Itachi. I…"

A thud was heard. The man's head rolled on the floor as his body dropped. Blood pooled around the headless corpse. Itachi shook his head. Nobody calls him by his first name. He dropped his katana and quickly ripped off the bindings. He then removed the gag and blindfold.

Hana opened her eyes. Onyx eyes stared right back at her, with his tear troughs under them. His bangs framed his face as his hair was held in a ponytail. It came to Hana as a shock and surprise on who it was that rescued her.

"Itachi?"

He crashed his lips onto hers the second she said his name. Hana's eyes widen then closed as she gave in to the kiss. He then pulled away several seconds later as he began to speak.

"Hana, my love."

She jaw dropped. Did she just heard what she think he said?

"Love? My love? I don't understand. How can you love me? We're enemies!"

"Just because our clans are enemies does not make you mine as well. You believe I would do the same to you as them?"

Itachi smirked. The woman in front of him was clueless.

"My mother raised me better than that, princess."

Hana looked at him. She didn't want to believe him for the fact he's an Uchiha. Like he was raised to hate the Inuzuka clan, she was raised to hate the Uchiha clan. Her father taught her all about the enemy, especially Itachi. Processing what just had happened into her mind, she was starting to think that maybe he wasn't as bad as her father told her.

"Itachi, thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. Come with me, Hana. Let me take you home."

He put out his hand for Hana to grab, which she did. Itachi pulled her up from the chair. They walked a few steps before stopping. Itachi turned to Hana.

"What's wrong, my love?"

Hana let go of his hand. She stood in silence looking at him. She then closed the distance, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him down for a kiss. Itachi immediately wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

"Father, it seems that they are here, too."

"I do not like this at all."

The father and Kiba, Hana's younger brother, looked ahead to see them. Uchiha Fugaku and his younger son, Sasuke, approached them. All four of them stood against each other amongst the dead bodies.

"Inuzuka-san, it feels so good to see you again."

"Can it, Fugaku. What are you doing here? Are you involved in my daughter's kidnapping?"

"My son came here taking my best katana. He made good use to it as I can see. It looks to me he came to rescue your daughter."

"Ha! Why would he do that? He hates Inuzuka, just like I hate Uchiha scum."

Guns were drawn on both sides. Both fathers pointed their guns at each other, while their younger sons did the same.

"Care to say that again, mutt?"

"Enough!"

All turned their heads toward Itachi and Hana. Her father's eyes lit up as he saw her.

"My baby, thank goodness you're all right! Did they hurt you? Did he hurt you?"

"Dad, Itachi-koi didn't hurt me. He saved me."

"Nani? Itachi-koi?"

His eyes were in flames at the sight of Hana's right hand entwined in Itachi's left hand.

"Get your hand away from my daughter! How dare you touch her?!"

"Itachi, you come over here right now!"

"It looks to me that my brother picked your sister as his bitch, fleabag."

"What did you say, you duck-ass piece of shit?"

"Everybody stop!"

The four men stopped and looked at Hana. She was angry as hell.

"This is ridiculous! All of you are fighting for nothing. You should be pleased that he saved me and that I'm alive. I've spent several hours thinking that I was going to die. I was shocked that Itachi rescued me, but I'm glad he did. He did it for me. Oh, Itachi!"

She turned to him and cried.

"Look at what you have done. You made my flower cry."

Everyone watched as he comforted Hana, rubbing her back as he whispered in her ear. In a matter of seconds, she stopped crying. Itachi then wiped the tears from her face. He then fixed his gaze on them.

"I will let this slide. I do not want to see tears staining my flower's beautiful face. Punishment will be severe if I see her cry again."

Itachi led her toward his car.

"My son, where are you taking her?"

"Dinner. Dessert if my empress allows me to 'treat' her."

Their jaws dropped as the couple got into the car. As Itachi drove away, they tried their best to take in what just happened.

"I don't know what to say."

"Me either."

"Your brother better treat her nicely."

"Whatever."

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Hana was walking with a few bags in her hand. She was talking to you know who on her cell phone.

"I can't wait to show you the dress for the party. You're going to love it."

_"You'll know what I'll love even more? You under m-"_

A black SUV pulled aside and two guys got out of the vehicle. As they approached her, a group of guys surround them, guns drawn.

"You have ten seconds to step away from her! Do you know who she is?"

"Uchiha-sama will not like this!"

The two men ran back to the car and sped away. The group of men bowed to Hana and left.

"Thank you, Itachi-koi."

_"You're welcome, my love."_

Itachi hanged up his phone. He leaned back in his chair and smirked.

Idiots, don't they know not to mess with his future wife, especially him? They have a lot to learn.


End file.
